Hablando por primera vez
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Tres meses después de derrotar a la hermandad del mal, Jericho y los otros titanes son invitados por el alcalde de Jump City a asistir a una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween en su honor. ¿Hallará Jericho la voz que necesita para invitar a Kole? ¿O será que alguien más le habrá ganado? JeriKole, con tintes de algunas otras parejas. Escrito por TheFoolOnMelancholyHill.
1. La invitación

_**Nada de lo que puedas apreciar aquí es de mi pertenencia, más que la idea de traducir este fic escrito originalmente por TheFoolOnMelancholyHill, a quien le estoy infinitamente agradecida por haberlo hecho..**_

 _ **Y bueno, creo que sabes bien de quién son los Teen titanes xD**_

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses después de la derrota de la hermandad del mal cuando Jericho fue contactado por los titanes.

Después de la destrucción final de la hermandad del mal, los titanes habían regresado a Jump City para tener una pequeña celebración. Después de una batalla rápida contra el ya conocido Doctor Luz los titanes se quedaron en la torre Titán un par de días antes de seguir por caminos separados. Jericho la verdad no le había dado mucha importancia a esas cosas. Después de todo, era mudo. Claro que escuchaba las historias y chistes de los demás pero no podía responder a ninguno. No, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar.

Podía jurar que los otros titanes ni se habían fijado en él aunque de vez en cuando lo miraban y le preguntaban si quería unirse a la conversación. Algunas veces asentía con la cabeza pero otras simplemente se negaba de forma educada y se marchaba a su habitación a tocar la guitarra. La única persona con la que realmente había podido charlar había sido Heraldo. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero Heraldo podía entender todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sin necesidad de complicarse mucho las cosas. Era agradable tener a un amigo que pudiera entenderlo, pero Heraldo tenía una voz propia y seguro que prefería compartirla con otros titanes en una conversación y no nada más con un mudo que sólo podía escribir las cosas y asentir con la cabeza. No es que no le agradaran los demás titanes, en realidad sentía mucho cariño por ellos. Es sólo que no sentía que formara parte de eso.

En un grupo de superhéroes con disfraces extravagantes, poderes asombrosos y pasados oscuros, él no sentía que formara parte de nada.

Hasta que la conoció.

Su nombre era Kole.

En realidad no se había fijado en ella antes, todo lo que sabía era que siempre andaba con un cavernícola llamado Gnarrk, hasta el día que dijo que él había regresado al Ártico porque no se sentía cómodo estando rodeado de tanta tecnología. Luego dijo que probablemente se iría pronto también para asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero pasó. Una cosa llevó a la otra y lo siguiente que supo fue que Kole ya era uno de sus mejores amigos. Disfrutaba escuchándola hablar porque ella tenía suficiente conversación por los dos. A menudo le dedicaba serenatas dejando que la música se convirtiera en su voz. También le ayudó a aprender un poco de lenguaje de señas para no tener que escribir todo lo que estaba pensando. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que tenía una conexión con Kole de toda la vida y no sólo por una semana tan corta.

Temía el día en que tuvieran que irse de la torre. Robin anunció que pronto los acomodarían a todos en equipos al rededor del mundo para reducir la siempre creciente taza de criminalidad. Hasta entonces todos recibirían un comunicador nuevo para recibir el llamado.

Kole le preguntó a Jericho si quería ir al Ártico con ella, pero él se negó ya que no era precisamente fanático de los climas fríos. No quería verla marcharse pero al menos podía consolarse pensando que podían terminar estando en el mismo equipo. Así que regresó al Tíbet. Regresó con los animales, a la espesa vegetación y la paz. A veces intercambiaba videollamadas con Kole pero la señal era tan mala que tenían que cortar muy pronto. No había día en que no pensara en algo relacionado con Kole. Sus grandes y redondos ojos azules. Ese perfecto cabello rosa chicle. La forma en que su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente cuando se reía. Oh, Jericho amaba el sonido que hacía al reír. Y por encima de todo, su sonrisa. La sonrisa que hacía que todo pareciera estar bien. La sonrisa que le hacía creer que ella era para él.

Sólo que ella aún no lo sabía.

Había otra cosa en la que solía pensar en esa montaña. Él era un peleador experto cuando tenía que serlo pero ¿Realmente su destino era luchar contra el crimen? No le gustaba lastimar a otros y trataba de evitar la violencia prefiriendo tomar el rol de confidente en lugar de el de contrincante. Más bien prefería conversar con los villanos que pelear. Claro, eran malas personas pero ¿No es verdad que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad? Él siempre actuaba bajo el lema " _Volar antes que luchar_ "*, lo cual parecía funcionar en muchas ocasiones aunque a menudo lo hacía parecer débil ante los demás titanes. Él no era débil, pero ellos no entendían su forma de pensar así como no entendían que Chico bestia no comiera carne -pero parecían respetarlo en cuanto a eso aunque hicieran comentarios burlones sobre su vegetarianismo-. Temía que no lo aceptaran por quién era y si debía estar en un equipo seguramente tendría que forzarse a luchar con los villanos. Pero bueno. Aún así había sido parte de la ruina de la hermandad del mal.

Finalmente, después de lo que comenzaba a parecer una larga eternidad de espera, fue contactado por los titanes.

Pero no por la razón que había esperado.

* * *

\- Chico bestia a Jericho, adelante Jericho... ¿Jericho? -Jericho escuchó al cambiante repetir su nombre a través del comunicador T. Forcejeó para sacarlo de su bolsillo y abrió la videollamada, al instante la pantalla se iluminó con el rostro de chico Bestia un poco demasiado cerca para su gusto.

\- ¡Jericho! ¡Viejo ¿Por qué no respondías?! -preguntó chico Bestia muy serio. Jericho frunció el ceño mirándolo y chico Bestia dejó salir un pequeño gruñido, como si por fin se diera cuenta de algo- Ah... Perdón por eso, pero ¡No te he visto en tres meses!

Jericho puso los ojos en blanco aunque estaba feliz de ver a chico Bestia después de tanto tiempo. Levantó una ceja preguntándose qué noticias le tenía.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! -exclamó chico Bestia al entender lo que trataba de decir- Bueno, ya que Halloween está muy cerca, el alcalde de Jump City nos invitó a celebrar en el capitolio, a una fiesta de disfraces y quiere que vayamos todos, incluyendo a los titanes honorarios.

Los ojos de Jericho se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Una fiesta de disfraces? Él no había ido a ninguna fiesta. Ni siquiera había celebrado Halloween en mucho tiempo. Pero chico Bestia interrumpió su tren del pensamiento.

\- Te aconsejo que lleves una cita. Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, viejo. Las chicas adoran a los chicos de tipo "rubio inofensivo que toca guitarra", así que estás de suerte.

Le sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran de incomodidad. ¿Una cita? ¿Necesitaba una cita? ¿A quién podía llevar? Sabía que la respuesta obvia era Kole pero dudaba tener el coraje necesario para invitarla. Temía que lo rechazara. Después de todo, él no había demostrado explícitamente que le gustara y no podía precisamente invitarla. Entonces pensó en los demás titanes. ¿A quién llevarían? ¿Y si alguien más invitaba a Kole antes de que él pudiera hacerlo?

Después de su pequeño momento de trauma levantó las cejas haciendo una mueca algo extraña esperando que chico Bestia pudiera comprender su pregunta.

\- ¿Que a quién voy a llevar? -preguntó como para confirmar y Jericho asintió- Oh, bueno... Lo que pasa es... Es que... Ella... Hum... -se tropezaba con sus propias palabras tratando de hallar las adecuadas- No la he invitado, pero estaba pensando en invitar a...

Hizo una pausa y se estremeció preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de Jericho. No era normal que chico Bestia se comportara así de paranoico en cuanto a las chicas.

\- ... A Raven. -dijo y se ocultó del comunicador para no ser visto. Casi había sonado avergonzado al decir ese nombre, como si se le hubiera escapado su más grande secreto en el mundo. Jericho agarró su guitarra y rasgó un par de cuerdas para llamar su atención.

Cuando el rostro de chico Bestia por fin volvió a aparecer en la pantalla, Jericho sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces... ¿No crees que sea una mala idea? -le preguntó. Jericho negó con la cabeza. De hecho no creía que fuera una mala idea en absoluto. Era agradable ver que las relaciones entre los titanes crecieran, pues eso sólo fortalecía su vínculo como equipo. Además, si a chico Bestia le gustaba Raven de esa manera ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

\- Gracias, viejo -chico Bestia sonrió ampliamente- Me pregunto quién más irá con quién... ¿Qué hay de ti?

Bueno, él ya sabía con quién quería ir pero no estaba seguro si decírselo a chico Bestia o dejar que fuera una sorpresa pero luego pensó que Kole debía ser la primera en saberlo, así que sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- No te preocupes viejo. Seguramente una chica increíble se enamorará de ti.

Eso esperaba Jericho.

\- Le pedí a Heraldo que te traiga a la torre titán, así que debe estar contigo antes de que te des cuenta -añadió chico Bestia. Luego un fuerte ruido surgió del comunicador como si algo se hubiera roto.

Chico Bestia miró sobre su hombro y con una expresión de pánico exclamó

\- ¡No Sedita! ¡Esa es mi ropa interior de edición limitada de _Clash of the planets_! -en la pantalla sólo había estática pero Jericho podía escuchar varios gruñidos como de chico Bestia peleando por la ropa interior. La pantalla no volvió a iluminarse pero también pudo escuchar a chico Bestia decir

\- ¡Me tengo que ir! Te veo después... ¡SEDITA! ¡No, hombre! ¡No mi cabeza de espuma de edición limitada de _Clash of the planets_! ¡Sed...! -pero fue cortado por el comunicador al terminarse la llamada. Jericho ahogó una de sus risas mudas y se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos el sentido del humor del cambiante.

El sonido de una trompeta siendo soplada lo atrapó con la guardia baja. Se giró para ver a Heraldo salir de un portal y proceder a tocar unas alegres notas de jazz en su trompeta. Jericho lo saludó con un gesto de la mano y los ojos brillando de por fin ver a su amigo.

\- Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que tus ojos no podían ser más grandes. -dijo Heraldo con voz tranquila y ronca, luego le dio un golpecito en el hombro y un medio abrazo- Entonces ¿Qué cuentas? -Jericho sólo señaló su guitarra e hizo un gesto con las manos hacia el hermoso escenario- Parece que no has cambiado nada. No quiero sonar tan cortante pero ¿Estás listo para irnos? Que todavía tengo que ver qué voy a ponerme para la fiesta.

Jericho no podía estar más de acuerdo. Metió su guitarra en un estuche y con gestos le pidió que procediera. Entonces él sopló una nota suave en su trompeta, con lo que se abrió un portal hacia Jump city. Con una última mirada a su montaña, Jericho dio una zancada hacia el portal con renovada confianza.

Le pediría a Kole que lo acompañara.

Lo haría.

* * *

 ** _Me habría gustado publicar esto antes, pero se me amontonaron algunas cosas del instituto y... Bueno. Maldita escuela u_u pero espero poder actualizarlo pronto :3_**

 ** _*AN: Flight before fight en el original._**


	2. La respuesta

_**Debo decir que nada de lo que está escrito aquí es mío, ni siquiera la idea de la historia.**_

* * *

Por la siguiente hora Jericho estuvo en una espeluznante tienda halloweenezca con Heraldo probándose diferentes vestuarios para la fiesta. No estaba seguro de qué debía ir, ni si a Kole le gustaría. Se probó una gran variedad de disfraces: un fantasma, un pirata, un monstruo del lago, un príncipe, un doctor, un caballero y un vaquero pero ninguno parecía llamarlo. Sabía que todo eso era ridículo partiendo desde el hecho de que una fiesta de disfraces se trata de que seas otra persona pero él quería impresionar a Kole.

\- Creo que usar disfraz no tiene sentido, hombre. -dijo Heraldo buscando a través de un hueco entre los trajes- Digo, usamos disfraces todos los días para ocultar nuestras identidades secretas. ¿No deberíamos simplemente ir como nosotros mismos?

Jericho asintió. Se estaba cansando de buscar de disfraz en disfraz pero sabía que Kole estaba al tanto del espíritu de la fiesta y probablemente llevaría uno de los mejores disfraces.

\- Pero te diré algo. Mi trompeta no sonaría por ninguno de esos... -señaló un disfraz de conejo y luego uno de monje- No lo creo.

Tampoco Jericho, quien no creía poder seguir buscando en otra tienda de Halloween, el ambiente le ponía la piel de gallina. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con telas de araña, había sangre falsa derramada por todos lados, niebla tenebrosa en cada esquina y eso que de por sí los empleados ya parecían estar muertos. No estaba seguro de qué esperar cuando llegó, pero el lugar era todo lo contrario al Tíbet. Esperaba que un sujeto con un hacha los confrontara en cualquier momento o quizá una mujer que acababa de escapar de prisión.

Sabía que necesitaba un disfraz pero quizá pudiera encontrar uno en la torre titán. De cualquier manera, no pasaría un segundo más en esa tienda. Le dio unos golpecitos a Heraldo en el hombro y señaló la puerta.

\- Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Salgamos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir con que no tienen trajes?

Les preguntó Robin cuando llegaron a la torre. Jericho estaba un tanto sorprendido, no había pensado que Robin pudiera estar entusiasmado con la idea de la fiesta, para empezar. Como si supiera lo que Jericho estaba pensando, Robin añadió rápidamente

\- Miren, yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con esto pero el alcalde quiere tener una reunión con nosotros y al menos tenemos que soportar sus reglas.

Pero algo persistía en la mente de Jericho: probablemente Starfire había sido quien había llamado la atención del líder con eso. ¿Quién más podía haber sido si él era tan indiferente a las fiestas?

\- ¡Viejos, miren esto!

Jericho escuchó una voz conocida. Él y los otros se giraron para ver a una monstruosa criatura ante ellos. Largo, oculto del enemigo por un montón de musgo que le trepaba encima y con una oscura peste manando de eso. Unos ojos teñidos de carmesí asomaron de lo que Jericho supuso que era la cabeza y el cuerpo entero estaba encorvado en una posición extraña.

De repente una mano emergió debajo del disfraz y lo jaló hacia arriba revelando a chico Bestia.

\- ¿Les gusta mi disfraz? Es de _It came from Jones lake!_ -Robin frunció el ceño por el hedor y Heraldo se llevó disgustado las manos a la nariz. Jericho sólo se limitó a seguir mirando el extraño disfraz.

Cyborg entró en la sala y con una inhalación exclamó

\- Tres palabras: ¡ _Purificador de aire_! -y así abrió la nevera buscando algo con qué entretener su mente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que oliera así? -preguntó Robin tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Chico Bestia se veía pasmado al ver a sus amigos jadear intentando respirar. Tomó una bocanada del aroma del disfraz pero al parecer ya se había acostumbrado al efecto. Tomó la forma de un perro para realzar sus sentidos. Esta vez inhaló profundamente y arrugó la nariz. Cayó al piso y chilló por el aroma casi como si se estuviera haciendo el muerto.

El cambiante regresó a su forma original y aún en el piso murmuró avergonzado

\- Ha estado en mi clóset algunos meses.

\- Tal vez quieras reconsiderar tu disfraz. -dijo Robin con una sonrisa. Él y Heraldo compartieron una mirada rápida antes de partirse de risa. Jericho no podía evitar sonreír mirando a chico Bestia.

Los otros titanes pronto comenzarían a llegar al complejo y Robin estaba algo apresurado para darles la bienvenida a todos mientras Jericho aún no sabía qué hacer respecto a su problema con su disfraz.

\- ¡Amigo Jericho! ¡Es maravilloso verte otra vez! -exclamó Starfire al final del pasillo. Parecía estar jalando a alguien detrás de ella pero él no podía adivinar _qué_ o _quién_ era. Ella suspiró- Amiga Raven, al amigo Jericho le gustaría saludarte.

Jericho escuchó a Raven hablar pero no podía verla.

\- No me sacarás de aquí viéndome así.

Así, el vio a Raven sólo cuando ella pasó por el piso y se perdió de vista. Como fuera, no había podido ver lo que llevaba puesto. Starfire suspiró.

\- Raven sólo está molesta por el "tiempo para chicas" que acabamos de compartir. Le hice una transformación completa para la festividad a la que asisitiremos pero parece que no está muy contenta con lo que le hice.

Jericho le palmeó la espalda amablemente.

Jericho miró en dirección a los recién llegados y pudo ver unos hermosos ojos azules encontrarse con los suyos, verdes. Con una última mirada rápida a Starfire corrió para encontrarse con Kole. Podía notar que mientras más se acercaban, ella ampliaba más su sonrisa. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso al verla. Tenía que invitarla ahora, antes de que cualquier otro pudiera hacerlo.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a formar un saludo con la mano pero Kole se le adelantó y lo abrazó afectuosamente. Lentamente él la rodeó también con sus brazos esforzándose en no sonrojarse. Quería contener la sonrisa que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cara pero sabría que no podría hacerlo. No mientras ella estuviera cerca de él. Pensó en lo ridículo que debía verse en ese momento, como si Cupido lo hubiera flechado.

Renuente, se apartó de ella pero mantuvo las manos en sus hombros un momento más antes de soltarla por completo.

\- Jericho, qué agradable es verte.-dijo tímidamente ella con una sonrisita.

\- _También es muy agradable verte_ -gesticuló él en respuesta- _Mira, Kole. He estado esperando poder pedirte algo._

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué? -preguntó ella.

De un momento el pulso de Jericho se aceleró y sus manos se pusieron sudorosas. Se las secó rápidamente en el pantalón pero comenzó a moverlas torpemente tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

\- _¿Tú...? Puedes... Quieres... Ir... ¿Yo?_ -Kole seguía confundida el movimiento de sus manos- _¡Espera! Eso no es lo que quería decir._ -gesticuló rápidamente Jericho pensando que debía parecer un completo idiota en ese momento. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía gesticular una sola frase? Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios.

\- Jericho, ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Kole. Se veía preocupada.

Podía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Gesticuló las seis simples palabras:

\- _¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?_

A Kole se le iluminaron los ojos de sorpresa, pero luego lo que brilló fue la decepción.

\- Oh, Jericho... No sé qué decir... -respiró profundamente- Me encantaría, en serio. Es sólo que... Alguien más ya me pidió que lo acompañe y le dije que sí.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que exhaló. Por alguna razón no tomó la noticia como había creído. Sabía que el rechazo era una posibilidad pero el que ella lo confirmara sólo hizo que se quedara quieto como una liebre atrapada entre los faros de un vehículo en movimiento.

En lugar de quedarse estancado en el pensamiento de que acababa de ser rechazado, preguntó

\- _¿Quién?_ -ella se mordió el labio.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, sólo acepté porque él habría tenido una noche horrible sin mí. -Jericho arrugó las cejas concentrado, tratando de sumar dos más dos- Fue Gnarrk, Jericho. Gnarrk me pidió que lo acompañara. -dijo ella por fin.

¿Gnarrk? O más bien Gnarrk, _el cavernícola_? Jericho estaba bastante desconcertado por esa respuesta. Había olvidado que Gnarrk también era un titán honorario. Pero tenía sentido, dado que Kole había sido amiga suya desde hacía un tiempo. En fin. No sabía exactamente qué sentir.

De repente Starfire voló hasta ellos con los ojos brillando de emoción.

\- ¡Tengo la idea más maravillosa, amigo Jericho! Ya que no tienes un vestuario apropiado para la celebración ¿Me dejas hacerte una "transformación"?

Él la miró distraído. No estaba seguro si sería buena idea o no pero necesitaba un disfraz para la fiesta. Asintió lentamente haciendo que Star chillara de emoción.

\- ¡Que maravillosa noticia! ¡Vamos rápido amigo!

Dicho esto, lo jaló por la cintura y lo arrastró lejos de Kole con demasiada fuerza, casi haciéndolo volar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar mientras Starfire lo guiaba por los pasillos hasta su habitación.

Durante todo el proceso Starfire lo hizo probarse numerosos trajes que iban desde un oso pardo hasta un rey. Él ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado todos esos trajes para empezar. Para cuando terminaron, Jericho ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué traía puesto. Estaba demasiado distraído por lo que había dicho Kole como para pensar en otra cosa. Tenía la mente entumecida.

\- ¡Ya estás listo, amigo Jericho! -le anunció alegremente Starfire.

No fue sino hasta que se giró al espejo para mirarse que supo cómo iría vestido a la fiesta.

Se sintió ridículo.

* * *

 _ **Katia Logan: Muchas gracias :3 es la primera vez que alguien comparte alguna de mis traducciones -que yo sepa-. Me alegra que te esté gustando, ¡Y me alegra saber que hay más fans del JeriKole en español! x3**_

 _ **Yamila Andrade: Que bien, esa es la idea, para que sigas leyendo -3- xD no te preocupes, la seguiré actualizando... Aunque es un poquito tarde para que quede acorde con las fechas :'v**_


	3. La entrada

**_Una vez más, pasado ya casi un año de que comencé esta traducción debo recordar que nada de lo que verás me pertenece más que la traducción en sí de el fic de TheFoolOnMelancholyHill. Todos sabemos a quién pertenecen los personajes, así que ¡A leer!_**

* * *

Jericho se sintió ridículo.

Sabía que se sentía ridículo y sabía que se veía ridículo.

También sabía que lo más probable era que los demás titanes se rieran al verlo.

A pesar de eso aún tenía una obligación con el alcalde, además de que no quería herir los sentimientos de Starfire sólo por no sentirse cómodo con el disfraz en el que había invertido tanto tiempo.

Y así fue a la fiesta.

Usando esa abominación.

* * *

— Nunca había estado en una... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? –preguntó Starfire colocándose junto a Jericho frente al ayuntamiento de Jump city. El lugar era enorme, tenía gemas incrustadas en los pilares que sostenían el edificio. El sendero que llevaba a la puerta de entrada estaba hecho de mármol y había numerosos tipos de flores plantadas a ambos lados. Las puertas dobles eran de color carmesí y brillaban como una copa de vino recién pulida.

— _Fiesta de disfraces_. –Jericho formó las palabras con los labios.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Fiesta de disfraces! Bueno, se ve divertido y estoy segura de que tendremos una velada maravillosa. –dio una palmada y comenzó a girar con su extravagante disfraz. Lo había coordinado en su color favorito, el morado. Llevaba un reluciente vestido morado con guantes a juego, el cabello recogido y una tiara dorada. Jericho había pensado que estaba vestida de princesa pero ella afirmó que estaba disfrazada de un personaje de una historia que había escuchado en Tamaran cuando era niña.

Robin la había invitado a la fiesta y ella aceptó inmediatamente pero le explicó que primero quería terminar de preparar el disfraz de Jericho y que podrían encontrarse ahí.

Robin bajó de la R-cycle y se aproximó a la entrada, con Starfire y Jericho. Starfire no podía esperar más y corrió hacia él atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo rompe huesos. Robin no había seguido sus propias reglas precisamente, yendo a la fiesta como un simple mayordomo con un smokin negro. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre y aún llevaba puesto su antifaz. No parecía querer quitarle los ojos de encima a Starfire pero miró en dirección a Jericho sólo por un segundo. Cuando vio lo que tenía puesto se quedó congelado y con la boca abierta.

— ¡Veo que te interesaste en la apariencia de Jericho! ¿Te gusta lo que le hice? ¡Debo decir que se ve maravilloso! –exclamó Starfire orgullosa. Parecía estar satisfecha con los resultados de su maquillaje.

— Jericho... Te ves... –Robin dejó salir una risita pero pronto se obligó a mantener la compostura– ... Bien. –finalizó sabiendo que Starfire parecía confundida por su reacción. El rostro de Jericho enrojeció de vergüenza. Quería estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, donde Robin y el resto de sus compañeros podían burlarse de él. Ya era suficientemente malo ser mudo.

Jericho señaló la puerta esperando poder acabar con eso lo más rápido humanamente posible. Starfire entrelazó su brazo con el de Robin y el líder pareció ponerse algo incómodo con el gesto. Jericho decidió abrirlres la puerta y mientras los demás titanes centraban su atención en ellos, él podría escabullirse dentro y saludar al alcalde antes de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y refugiarse hasta que la fiesta terminara. No podía permitir que nadie más, en especial Kole, lo viera así. El trío le mostró al oficial de policía que estaba junto a la puerta sus invitaciones y él les dio acceso para entrar.

Jericho llevó a cabo su plan y le abrió la puerta a la pareja. De repente la luz de un reflector brilló sobre ellos mientras bajaban los escalones. Algunos titanes comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir al verlos. Robin llevó a Starfire hacia el alcalde y comenzaron a charlar. El brillo del reflector disminuyó y todos volvieron a lo suyo. Los adornos de Halloween estaban dispersos por todas las paredes y los pisos de la gigantesca sala. Las mesas estaban acomodadas a los lados pegadas a las paredes, con interminables platillos inspirados en Halloween y justo en el centro había un tablero de DJ y un área lo suficientemente grande para bailar ahí.

El escenario le hacía sentir que estaba reviviendo su vida pasada, cuando solía asistir a fiestas así con su familia debido al rango militar de su padre. Él se mezclaba entre los invitados y a veces hasta bailaba con sus parientes. Para Jericho, esos recuerdos parecían tener ya muchos años, aunque él sólo llevaba vividos quince.

Alguien tocó su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Chico bestia mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. El cambiante tenía un disfraz de Drácula con un moño negro y una capa a juego. Su cabello estaba relamido y su dentuda sonrisa se veía enfatizada por unos colmillos falsos. Jericho se preguntó si Chico bestia habría tomado el consejo de Robin y cambiado de disfraz por ese de vampiro.

— ¿Jericho? Viejo, ¿En serio eres tú? –le preguntó Chico bestia al verlo. Él soltó un largo suspiro y asintió, listo para ser ridiculizado por toda la eternidad. El verde sólo se le quedó mirando haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo.

— Te ves... Diferente. –por fin logró decir Chico Bestia.

— ¡Bestita! ¿Puedes darme una mano? ¡Tu novia no quiere salir del Auto-T! –gritó Cyborg desde el Auto-T.

Chico bestia soltó un chillido de sorpresa por la palabra "novia". Jericho supuso que sí había invitado a Raven y de alguna manera la había convencido de ir aunque esa clase de cosas no son lo suyo. Cyborg seguía forcejeando por sacar a Raven pero una explosión de energía oscura lo lanzó seis metros en el aire, aterrizando con un fuerte golpe en el suelo frente a Jericho. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del rubio. Cyborg llevaba puesto un poncho con múltiples zigzags de colores y un sombrero. Con una expresión de sorpresa se levantó lentamente y dijo

— Espera un momento... ¿Ese es Jericho?

Jericho se palmeó la frente frustrado, Cyborg pareció sorprenderse por el gesto. Miró a Chico bestia, que trataba –sin éxito– de evitar que una risita se le escapara de la caja de voz. Pronto también Cyborg reprimió sus ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

Jericho no podía seguir aguantando la vergüenza y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ellos pero rápidamente Cyborg le estampó una mano en el hombro haciéndolo regresar.

— ¡Tengo una idea! –prácticamente lo levantó sobre sus hombros a mientras corría hacia el Auto-T con Chico bestia pisándole los talones. Dejó caer a Jericho antes de que pudiera reaccionar si quiera y tocó la puerta.

— No voy a dudar en lanzarte a Azarath esta vez, Cyborg. Te dije que no voy a salir, esto fue un error. –dijo Raven fríamente desde el interior.

— ¿Ni siquiera por tu novio? –preguntó tranquilamente Cyborg con una expresión traviesa en los ojos. Pero pronto se arrepintió de decir eso cuando una garra oscura emergió del auto y lo envolvió apretándolo como si quisiera exprimir toda la luz en él.

— ¡Raven, detente! –insistía Chico bestia cuando los ojos de Cyborg comenzaron a saltarse de sus cuencas. La garra se detuvo un momento como si dudara si seguir la órden de Chico bestia o no. Finalmente soltó a Cyborg y se evaporó en la nada. Cyborg cayó al suelo retorciéndose tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el tan necesitado oxígeno.

— ¿No crees que eso fue algo un poco... No sé... Exagerado? –preguntó Cyborg con tono serio una vez que recuperó la compostura.

— Te lo advertí, ¿No? –respondió Raven. Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Cyborg puso los ojos en blanco.

— Escucha Raven, si tú no sales nosotros te vamos a sacar.

— ¿Un hombre de hojalata con sombrero y el Conde Pátula? Estoy tan asustada. –respondió Raven sarcásticamente. Chico bestia parecía afectado por el comentario.

— Y Jericho. –agregó Cyborg– Vamos Raven, sólo es una fiesta de disfraces. Todos nos vemos ridículos pero ese es el punto. –insistió Cyborg. Jericho asintió levemente al comentario aunque Raven no podía verlo. Quizá Cyborg tuviera razón. Quizá no estuviera tan mal estar un poco avergonzado después de todo.

Pero aún así, Kole estaría ahí y no quería ser humillado delante de ella. Esta vez no.

Raven parecía estar meditando el razonamiento de Cyborg pero la expresión de él volvió a cambiar a una expresión cruel.

— Y en serio tienes que ver lo que Jericho trae puesto. –éste frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.

— ¡Sí Raven, te sentirás mejor! –sonrió Chico bestia. Ambos parecían no poder contener su emoción por mucho tiempo.

— No. –fue la única respuesta de Raven.

— Parece que tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil. –decidió Cyborg al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos con una mirada juguetona.

Sin aviso alguno abrió la puerta para revelar a Raven. Tenía un atuendo como de reina que parecía estar hecho de naipes y había corazoncitos rojos esparcidos por todo su vestido, que le llegaba apenas hasta medio muslo. La parte baja del vestido tenía un tutu de tela teñida en colores rojo y negro; las mangas le llegaban a los hombros y se veían infladas y llevaba calcetas blancas que también tenían corazones rojos. La pieza final era una tiara con gemas de color carmín que estaba colocada ligeramente torcida sobre su cabeza. Así que eso era lo que Starfire había hecho con ella.

Con la expresión asesina que tenía parecía que era la mismísima reina de corazones en persona.

Con una mirada feroz en dirección a Cyborg, proclamó:

— _Perderás la cabeza_.

* * *

 ** _¡Vaya! Me parece extraño darme cuenta de que ya fue un año de que publiqué los dos capítulos anteriores. Más que nada porque creí que había avanzado más en la historia ._. Y les debo una explicación a quienes la leyeron, muchos o pocos._**

 ** _Primero que nada, lamento mucho la demora, de verdad. Es penoso haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo aún luego de ver sus comentarios. La razón de que esto es que en esa época tenía muchas cosas por hacer y no podía invertirle mucho tiempo a esto. Además de que ya tenía más de la mitad del fic escrita a mano pero antes de pasarlo a computadora perdí el cuaderno donde lo había puesto y lo encontré hasta diciembre ._._**

 ** _Entonces, me pareció en ese momento que tal vez tendría más sentido continuarlo en época de Halloween. No sé si sea correcto que responda a sus reviews dado que probablemente hayan dejado de seguir este fic, pero no quiero seguir dejándoles en "visto" (se siente feo :( )._**

 ** _Katia Logan : Bueno, espero que hayas leído este capítulo también ;w; y también que te decidas a escribir ese fic, sin duda yo lo leería *-* Por cierto, tenía una cuenta con el nombre de Helena pero me la bloquearon hace un tiempo. Si todavía quieres estar en contacto puedes enviarme un mensaje por aquí para decirte cómo puedes buscarme o yo a ti xD lo siento, por seguridad no me gusta decir 'públicamente' cuál es mi cuenta personal._**

 ** _Sonye-san : Es la desventaja de vivir tan lejos de tu crush. Y de que tenga un amigo al que quiere más que a ti :/ Yo espero que hayas leído esto :'v Y lo que viene, se pondrá bueno, ya verás (espero :s )._**

 ** _Bella Haley_** ** _: Vaya, esto es un poco agridulce :/ También espero que hayas leído esto, después de todo._**

 ** _Rosie R. D : Wow tardé mucho en percatarme de que habías dejado tu review, debo decir que me sorprendió verlo. Pero vuelvo a lo mismo, me pareció más adecuado continuar hasta estos días. Me alegra que hayas leído lo anterior y espero de verdad seguir conservando a esta lectora :)_**

 ** _Prometo que no volveré a dejar tanto tiempo de espera, actualizaré cada semana._**


	4. La fiesta

**_Nada de lo que estás por ver es mío, ya que esto sólo es una traducción._**

* * *

Raven conservó su expresión asesina al salir del auto. Jericho miró a Chico bestia y Cyborg preguntándose qué harían para solucionar ese problema. Ella no hablaba en serio con lo de decapitarlos, ¿verdad?

— Um... Uh... –tartamudeaba Cyborg dando rápidos pasos hacia atrás y habló frenéticamente– ¡Pensemos bien las cosas, Raven! No querrás hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás después, ¿verdad?

— No hay nada de qué arrepentirse –respondió ella en un susurro helado. Sus ojos eran como dagas que perforaban todo lo que se interpusiera entre ella y su objetivo.

— ¡Esp-pera! –exclamó de repente Cyborg dando valientemente un paso al frente y luego dejó salir una risa incómoda– ¿No crees que Jericho se ve gracioso?

El temor de Jericho se evaporó al escuchar a Cyborg tratando de desviar la atención de Raven hacia él. En lugar de temer por su vida miró a Cyborg. Jericho no es de los que permanecen enojados con alguien por mucho tiempo, simplemente eso no es parte de su naturaleza pero el hombre de lata en serio podía meterse en muchos problemas si seguía haciendo comentarios sobre su atuendo.

— No. Me. Estoy. Riendo. –dijo Raven en un tono de voz tan cruel que uno podía creer que era Trigón quien hablaba– Tal vez te gustaría pasar por una de las transformaciones de Starfire como Jericho y yo. Pero _esta vez_ seré yo quien haga el maquillaje.

Levantó su mano en el aire envuelta con energía oscura, claramente lista para hacerle a Cyborg una transformación completa.

— ¿R-rae? ¿P-por qué no simplemente regresamos a la torre? ¡E-eso suena bien! Hasta te prepararé tu té favorito. ¡Lo prometo! –dijo precipitadamente Chico bestia con ojos suplicantes.

— Me temo que debo encargarme de algunos asuntos pendientes –Raven declinó la oferta y dio un paso al frente levantando la mano y cerrándola en un puño, haciendo que Cyborg saltara detrás de Jericho y lo empujara para usarlo como escudo humano.

— ¡Vamos Raven! Tú no lastimarías de verdad a tus compañeros, ¿verdad? –intentó razonar Cyborg cubriéndose tras Jericho.

— Nunca lastimaría seriamente a mis amigos –dijo Raven con sequedad–. ¡Sin una buena razón para hacerlo! –con eso sus ojos se tornaron blancos y gritó su mantra– ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

La energía oscura salió disparada de su puño directamente a Cyborg y Jericho. Cyborg tomó a éste por los hombros y apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque dejando un pequeño parche de césped quemado por los poderes de Raven, que comenzó a levitar sobre ellos invocando todos los objetos inanimados que estaban a su alcance con sus poderes. Semáforos, buzones, autos y grava flotaban en el cielo alrededor de Raven, que estaba lista para iniciar el ataque. No parecía que nadie, ni siquiera Jericho, pudiera razonar con ella. Los objetos comenzaron a volar alrededor de Raven como un tornado.

— ¡Parece que es todo! –le gritó Cyborg a Chico bestia– ¡Si no salimos de esta, quiero que sepas que fuiste como el hermano que nunca tuve! ¡Un molesto hermano raro de piel verde y orejas puntiagudas!

— ¡Ídem! –le respondió él– ¡Pero sin lo de raro, verde y de orejas puntiagudas! –miró hacia donde Jericho estaba parado– ¡Jericho! ¡Tú siempre fuiste mi favorito! ¡Dime cuando todo termine!

Con eso se transformó en una tortuga y se ocultó en su caparazón. Cyborg había decidido protegerse con el asta de la bandera.

Una ráfaga de viento se levantó haciendo que el tornado de objetos girara a una velocidad alarmante. Jericho no estaba seguro de cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento. Sólo sabía que se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte. Había oído muchas historias sobre el temperamento de Raven pero experimentar la ira de su incontenible rabia era una cosa completamente diferente.

Raven estiró los brazos al frente haciendo que los objetos se movieran directo a Cyborg a la velocidad de la luz. Su ojo rojo pareció saltarse de su cuenca mecánica cuando los objetos comenzaron a acercarse a su blanco. No había forma en que pudiera esquivarlos a tiempo, a menos que...

Jericho tenía que actuar rápido.

Sin importar lo mucho que no quería hacerlo, tenía que actuar rápido.

Se armó de valor y pisó el caparazón de Chico bestia, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y volver a su estado normal. Luego se sujetó fuertemente a su espalda tratando de sentarse en sus hombros.

— ¡Viejo! ¿Qué dem...? ¡Suéltame! –entonces se transformó en un toro y trató de sacudírselo moviéndose salvajemente en todas direcciones.

Eso era exactamente lo que Jericho quería que hiciera. Se agarró a los cuernos del toro para salvar su vida, sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

En una fracción de segundo Jericho pateó a Chico bestia en un costado, provocando que éste lo lanzara por el impacto. Si hubiera podido gritar lo habría hecho al ascender directo hacia Raven en el cielo. Sólo necesitó una mirada suya para colisionar con ella, no física sino mentalmente. Sus ojos violeta fueron reemplazados por los verdes de Jericho. Él se encontró a sí mismo en el cuerpo de Raven absorbiendo su memoria en un instante: atisbos de Azarath, Trigón, ella siendo el portal, el fin del mundo, los Jóvenes Titanes, fueron sólo algunos de los recuerdos que él pudo ver. Era como si se hubiera convertido en ella y estuviera reviviendo todos sus recuerdos en un parpadeo.

Los objetos que se movían hacia Cyborg de pronto pararon en seco y cayeron al suelo.

Jericho se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo, acercándose lentamente al suelo sin nada que frenara su caída. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido un momento permitiéndole saborear cada milisegundo y sopesar sus opciones. Entonces se acordó de algo que recogió al atravesar los recuerdos de Raven sobre cómo controlar sus poderes.

Trató de aferrarse a ese recuerdo para entender sus habilidades para levitar antes de golpear el suelo. Recordó que sus poderes se basaban en las emociones pero no estaba seguro de cómo podía aprovechar eso. ¿Qué debía sentir para volar? Deseaba poder experimentar algún recuerdo en el que Raven estuviera volando para poder sentir lo que ella haya sentido.

El suelo ocupaba cada vez más su campo de visión conforme se iba zambullendo en la muerte segura que le esperaba. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a un buitre grande y verde volando hacia él, en un instante éste lo agarró justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con el suelo. El buitre se cernió con Jericho a un metro del suelo antes de relajar las garras soltando al mudo. Él aterrizó de forma un poco brusca, tropezando un par de veces antes de detenerse por completo. Luego volvió a transformarse en Chico bestia y dijo con una sonrisa:

— ¡La próxima vez dime lo que quieras hacer _antes_ de saltarme encima!

— ¡Eso fue simplemente genial! ¡Nos salvaste Jericho, y ahora estás en el cuerpo de Raven! –exclamó Cyborg orgullosamente cuando se acercó a Jericho para darle un abrazo de oso.

Pero sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando luego exclamó aterrorizado:

— ¡ _ESTÁS EN EL CUERPO DE RAVEN_! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará cuando salgas de ella? ¡Será peor que lo que iba a hacernos ahora! ¡Diez veces peor! Oh viejo, viejo, viejo...

Cyborg comenzó a caminar en círculos con las manos en la cabeza pensando en lo que sucedería en los peores escenarios posibles.

— Tal vez debí pensar mejor las cosas –admitió Jericho con la voz de Raven.

Odiaba admitirlo pero era agradable tener cuerdas vocales funcionales aunque fuera en el cuerpo de alguien más.

— Wow hermano, suenas raro como Raven –reconoció Chico bestia estremeciéndose–. Es como... Espeluznante.

— Lo sé. Estar en el cuerpo de una chica es... Diferente –respondió Jericho sintiendo un sonrojo subiéndole por la cara.

— Oye, ¡espera un segundo! ¡Se suponía que iba a venir con Raven! ¿Cómo voy a estar con ella si eres tú?

— Bueno, simplemente puedo salir...

— ¡No! Lo más seguro es que no se haya calmado todavía. ¿Puede...? ¿Puede oírnos?

— No. Cuando estoy en el cuerpo de alguien más esa persona entra en un estado surrealista como si estuviera durmiendo y cuando salgo de su cuerpo queda inconsciente por un rato –dijo Jericho en tono casual.

— ¡Entonces nos matará cuando despierte! Y ni siquiera pude bailar conti... Digo, con ella. Hombre, es confuso que estés en su cuerpo –dijo tristemente Chico bestia bajando la cabeza con decepción.

Jericho no sabía qué decir. Por un lado nadie vería su horrible disfraz mientras estuviera oculto en Raven pero por otro lado, Chico bestia no podría estar con la chica que lo volvía loco. Debió haberle costado mucho valor invitarla y llevarla hasta ahí en primer lugar pero ahora ni siquiera podría bailar con ella. No mientras él estuviera en su interior. No podía usar a Raven para esconderse, no era justo para Chico bestia y ni siquiera estaba bien que pensara en eso. Necesitaba pensar en un plan para abandonar ese cuerpo sin que nadie lo viera y asegurarse de que ella no se enojara al despertar.

— ¿Raven mostraría su ira delante de, no sé, una figura política? –preguntó de repente a Chico bestia. Él lo miró sorprendido y lo pensó un momento.

— No creo. Ella sabe cómo debe comportarse cuando está con personas importantes.

— Bueno, creo que encontré la solución a nuestro problema –dijo Jericho con una amplia sonrisa.

— Espera, ¿Qué? –preguntó Chico bestia mirándolo– Nunca había visto a Raven sonreír así... Nunca la había visto sonreír en realidad.

* * *

— ¿Que QUÉ? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas maneras este plan tuyo puede salir mal? –insistía Cyborg cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta.

— Ya sé que es arriesgado pero yo nos metí en este lío y yo nos sacaré de él –Jericho intentó tranquilizarlo.

Cyborg dejó salir un gruñido. Obviamente aún no estaba convencido por el plan, pero Chico bestia habló en su defensa.

— Vamos, tenemos que intentarlo. En el peor de los casos le hablaré bonito. Las damas aman las orejas puntiagudas –dijo moviendo las cejas y señalándose las orejas.

— Oh sí. Porque eso funcionó tan bien hace rato –respondió Cyborg con los brazos cruzados.

— Sólo hagan lo que les dije –les ordenó Jericho. Luego, dudoso, entrelazó su brazo (o el de Raven) con el de Chico bestia.

— Awww ustedes serán los tortolitos de la noche –dijo Cyborg riendo a carcajadas–. ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando la necesito?

— Eh, esto no es tan malo –Chico bestia sonrió irguiendo la espalda– Sólo necesitamos que todos crean que tú eres Raven para que nadie sepa... Todo lo que pasó. Será pan comido.

— Las damas primero –dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa burlona abriéndoles la puerta.

La música retumbaba desde los altavoces cuando entraron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan cuando de pronto...

— ¡Miren, son Chico bestia y Raven!

Jericho escuchó a alguien gritar detrás de ellos. Cyborg. La idea era no llamar la atención pero obviamente Cyborg quería divertirse un poco con la situación en la que estaba metido. Sabía que la Raven real no haría exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo: sonrojarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Por qué hace esto? –preguntó por lo bajo.

— Pues... –comenzó Chico bestia rascándose la nuca inquieto y le contó cómo había arruinado las oportunidades de Cyborg de invitar a Abeja a la fiesta. Parecía que no quería hablar al respecto, pues omitió casi todos los detalles. Todo lo que sabía ahora era que Abeja estaba acompañada por Heraldo.

Y Cyborg cobraría venganza.

Una multitud de tirantes comenzó a pulular a su alrededor.

Unos hacían comentarios maliciosos y otros sonreían con ganas. Si Jericho hubiera tenido la capucha de Raven la habría usado para taparse el rostro. Sólo unos pocos comentarios se destacaron mientras terminaban de bajar los últimos escalones.

— ¿Raven en una fiesta?

— ¡Mirenlos! ¡Siempre supe que ellos dos terminarían juntos!

— ¿Raven está usando un vestido? ¿Me perdí de algo?

— ¡Qué buen disfraz, CB!

— ¡Te ves bien, Rae! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad te hayas disfrazado para venir!

— ¡Sabía que vendrías con ella!

Esos y otros comentarios fueron lanzados conforme se iban acercando a la muchedumbre. Jericho no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por toda la atención que él –o Raven– estaba recibiendo. Siempre había sido el titán que se quedaba hasta atrás, nunca parecía importarle a nadie su ausencia de algún grupo. Así era hasta que conoció a Kole.

Jericho suspiró preguntándose si Kole estaría entre esos titanes o en alguna otra parte con Gnarrk. En realidad no tenía nada en contra de él. Después de todo, era una persona de la era prehistórica. Era sólo que no había esperado que el cavernícola asistiera en primer lugar, teniendo en cuenta las numerosas cantidades de tecnología de las que seguramente no estaba consciente.

Jericho no era un chico celoso pero cuando se trataba de Kole, podía pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias por quedarse con su corazón. Ella significaba el mundo entero para él.

— Bueno, al menos esto no puede empeorar –sugirió Chico bestia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

De repente, un reflector derramó su luz sobre ellos haciendo que los demás titanes volvieran a emocionarse. Jericho levantó la mano para cubrirse y entrecerró los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Esto es para todos los tortolitos presentes –dijo fríamente Cyborg parado tras la mesa del DJ y con sólo tocar un botón comenzó a sonar una canción lenta.

Luego sonrió ampliamente al bajar las luces haciendo que la luz que estaba sobre ellos dos destacara aún más.

— Bailen, bailen, bailen –algunos titanes comenzaron a susurrar al unísono.

— Creo que Cyborg va a explotar –dijo Chico bestia mirándolo.

— Siempre y cuando se adhiera al plan, todo estará bien –respondió Jericho, pero ya no se sentía para nada tranquilo.

— Parece que él tiene otros planes –replicó Chico bestia.

— ¡Bailen, bailen, bailen! –las voces parecían hacerse más fuertes a cada compás de la música. Chido bestia y Jericho enrojecieron por todo lo que estaba pasando. Esa presión no los iba a llevar a ningún lado.

Chico bestia miró nervioso a Jericho a los ojos y dijo

— Uh, parece que empeoró. ¿Qué hacemos?

Por mucho que él no quisiera hacerlo, y _en serio_ no quería, sus compañeros no los dejarían en paz hasta poder verlos bailar juntos. Imaginando que una vez que lo hicieran todos volverían a sus propios asuntos y sin decir nada, le puso de mala gana una mano en el hombro tratando de dejar tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible. Chico bestia entendió de inmediato y puso una mano en la cintura de Jericho haciéndolo sonrojar aún más y con su mano libre tomó la de él.

Al principio apenas se movieron un centímetro, atascados en la posición en la que estaban pero eventualmente empezaron a bailar despacio; la muchedumbre pareció disminuir cuando otras parejas empezaron a bailar también. El reflector finalmente los dejó y empezó a fijarse en los demás que estaban en la pista de baile.

Jericho dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Crees que Cyborg ya haya podido hablar con el alcalde?

— Creo que está en eso –respondió señalando a la mesa del DJ. Cyborg estaba ahí bebiendo ponche con el alcalde. Parecía que sólo tendrían que soportar eso un poco más hasta que Cyborg los reuniera y entonces Jericho podr...

La música cambió por una todavía más romántica. Jericho ya sentía que su rostro entero era una sombra escarlata cuando Cyborg tomó el micrófono y dijo

— ¡Hora de la cámara de parejas!

— ¿Cámara de parejas? –preguntó Jericho nervioso.

— Cámara de parejas... –repitió Chico bestia, que se veía como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo.

Una pantalla gigante emergió de la pared que se encontraba tras las puertas de enfrente y se encendió inmediatamente emitiendo una imagen en vivo de la fiesta. En los bordes de ella había corazones, flechas y un cupido.

Entonces la imagen se enfocó en dos titanes, Hot spot y Argenta. Él iba disfrazado de oficial de policía y ella de el cadáver de una novia, tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal y círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos dándole una apariencia como de zombie. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la cámara estaba sobre ellos todos los titanes corearon "¡Beso, beso, beso!", se miraron entre sí con incertidumbre pero entonces Argenta dio un paso al frente y lo besó en los labios. Hot spot se sonrojó cuando Argenta se separó de él y saludó a la cámara.

Todos gritaron pero entonces pasó algo que Jericho no esperaba. La cámara enfocó a otra pareja, ahora Heraldo y Abeja estaban en la pantalla.

Era oficial, Jericho odiaba esa cámara.

En la posición en la que estaban, ¿cómo podían él y Chico bestia saber cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que los alcanzara?

Cyborg echaba humo de rabia al ver a Heraldo besando a Abeja y Jericho supo que no pasaría mucho antes de que hackeara la cámara y la dirigiera a ellos.

Heraldo tenía un disfraz de mago y abeja llevaba un atuendo como de baile de máscaras. Su vestido era de estilo bola color beige y llevaba una máscara que combinaba.

Jericho de inmediato soltó a Chico bestia, que se quedó congelado en la posición en la que estaba y poniéndose rojo exclamó

— ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

Ambos comenzaron a girar sin saber a donde ir pero entonces...

La cámara ya estaba sobre ellos.

Jericho miró la pantalla esperando que fuera solo una ilusión pero los titanes empezaron a canturrear "¡ _Beso, beso, beso_!" y supo que todo estaba perdido. Eso era algo que Cyborg nunca dejaría pasar. Su vida había terminado junto con la de Chico bestia.

Por otra parte, no tenía que besarlo y ciertamente no quería hacerlo. La Raven real tampoco querría, y eso lo tenía por seguro. Es decir, no con tantas personas alrededor pero tampoco quería hacerla quedar como una cobarde si se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo de ahí y si saltaba fuera de su cuerpo todos sabrían que él había estado controlándola desde el principio, sin mencionar que verían su ridículo disfraz.

Se les acababa el tiempo y los dos se miraron de mala gana pero entonces Jericho decidió que ya no iba a ser humillado. No de esa manera tan enferma y cruel. Sin pensarlo más, saltó del cuerpo de Raven y se lanzó a la primer persona con que pudiera hacer contacto visual.

Se encontró a sí mismo reviviendo recuerdos extraños, la mayoría de lis cuales parecían estar relacionados con Kole. La veía en prácticamente todas las imágenes, rodeada de vegetación espesa, cuevas y... ¿Dinosaurios?

La realidad lo golpeó en la cara al darse cuenta del cuerpo en el que estaba.

Era Gnarrk.

* * *

 _ **Gaby Whitlock : Claro :v**_


End file.
